O Desejo do Teu Coração
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Teddy Lupin encontra um peculiar espelho, no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.


**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título:** O Desejo do Teu Coração

**Sinopse:** Teddy Lupin encontra um peculiar espelho, no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

**Spoilers:** SS, DH.

**N/A:** Toda esta cena é muito similar à cena que aconteceu com o Harry Potter, no livro "_Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_". A sinopse está horrenda, mas eu sinto-me bastante feliz com toda a fic. E, para que fique bem explícito, isso raramente acontece.

Queria agradecer à Bel, mais uma vez, pelo apoio e pela paciência. És a melhor beta-reader de sempre.

E não, não estou a fazer dinheiro nenhum com esta fic, escrevo apenas por divertimento.

Espero que gostem!

**O Desejo do Teu Coração**

"_Trutumtumtumtum!_"

O som de pratos a partirem-se no chão invadiu um dos muitos corredores de Hogwarts que se encontrava escuro por ser de noite.

"Bolas!" exclamou o rapaz reparando não só na fenda que o fizera tropeçar mas também na comida que se encontrava espalhada no chão. Mas que coisa! Porque é que ele tinha de ser tão desastrado?! Kreacher havia preparado aquela refeição com tanto apreço! E ele estava realmente com fome. Olhou para a mão esquerda onde segurava um copo com sumo de abóbora. Bem, lá teria que comer sapos de chocolate com sumo de abóbora… Não que esse fosse o maior dos seus problemas. Cedo constatou que Mrs. Norris, a companheira de todas as horas de Argus Filch, o tinha encontrado. Na verdade, ela estava a lamber a comida que ele deixara cair no chão. Lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e depois miou. Ao longe, ouviu Filch chamar por ela e, com certeza que se encaminhava para aquele local. Teddy Lupin passou, com a sua mão livre, pelo cabelo que, naquele momento, se encontrava quase branco, devido ao pânico. Bonito! Estava no primeiro ano em Hogwarts e ia apanhar uma detenção por causa do seu estômago. E por ser desastrado, é claro!

A sua avó iria ficar chateada, ele sabia. Na verdade, parece que já a ouvia a gritar aos seus ouvidos no Natal….

"_Porque raio foste sair à noite da sala comum? Por causa de comida?! Não comeste o suficiente ao jantar?!"_

Andromeda era a melhor avó de sempre, não o interpretem mal. Mas ele tinha tendência a ser maroto e, às vezes, chegava a enervar a avó imenso.

Ouviu os passos de Filch aproximarem-se, cada vez mais rapidamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Afinal de contas, ele não conhecia assim tão bem Hogwarts e ainda por cima era de noite. Era tudo culpa de Ron e George Weasley e do seu padrinho Harry. Tinham-lhe falado das cozinhas de Hogwarts e ele, curioso como sempre, não tinha sido capaz de resistir: tinha que se esgueirar da sala comum para visitar os elfos domésticos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts.

Teddy começou a andar para trás, não sabendo bem para onde ia. Parecia cada vez mais que estava num beco sem saída e que, no fim desse beco, iria ser apanhado e levar uma detenção daquelas memoráveis. O seu padrinho, Harry Potter, havia-lhe contado que no seu primeiro ano, ele, juntamente com Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Draco Malfoy, haviam sido levados para a Floresta Proibida, numa detenção. Uma experiência aterradora, na opinião de Teddy.

Parou de andar e olhou para uma porta que, ele podia jurar, aparecera naquele momento. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu-a e entrou. A porta fechou-se por ela própria, com tal estrondo que Teddy realmente pensara que estava metido num bom sarilho. Era bastante óbvio que Filch havia ouvido o estrondo. Chegou-se, novamente, ao pé da porta e tentou abri-la. Mas não conseguiu. Ela estava trancada. Talvez se destrancasse apenas quando já não houvesse perigo.

Decidiu não entrar em pânico. Afinal de contas, se não conseguisse sair pela porta, talvez pudesse saltar pela janela.

_Ou então não_, pensou ele.

Sentou-se e olhou à sua volta. A sala estava vazia. Quase no meio da sala estava um espelho enorme, que quase tocava no tecto e que tinha todo o aspecto de não pertencer àquele sítio. Aproximou-se e pôde notar que no topo do espelho podia ler-se uma inscrição:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Aquilo era latim, ele sabia. A sua avó tinha alguns livros nessa língua e ele estava familiarizado com ela. Olhou para o espelho e deixou cair o copo cheio de sumo de abóbora no chão. À sua frente estavam duas pessoas. Ele nem se esforçou para as reconhecer; olhou, instintivamente, para trás para ver quem lhe fazia companhia naquela sala. Mas não havia ninguém atrás dele. Voltou a olhar para o espelho. Lá estavam as duas pessoas. Olhou-as, de mais perto, e foi aí que as reconheceu.

Eram os seus pais. Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks. Ele sabia. Eles estavam iguaizinhos às fotos que ele tinha em casa.

O seu pai, com cabelo castanho claro e a cara um pouco sem cor, sorria-lhe. A sua mãe possuía uns olhos pretos magníficos e usava o seu cabelo um pouco espetado, cor-de-rosa. Estava embevecida, ele sabia.

Mal podia crer que os estava a ver. Não era como ele os imaginara em sonhos (em sonhos, eles estavam ao pé dele, vivos), mas já era algo.

"Mãe?" Teddy perguntou e Nymphadora sorriu. "Pai?" Remus anuiu.

Tocou no espelho, esperando, inocentemente, que pudesse cair lá para dentro e alcançá-los. Os seus pais continuavam a sorrir. E, de repente, Teddy sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelas bochechas, um misto de alegria e de profunda tristeza por estar a ter tamanha visão.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ali permaneceu. Os reflexos dos seus pais não desapareceram e ele continuou a olhar, até que um ruído à distância o trouxe de volta à realidade. Não podia ficar ali. Tinha que voltar para a torre dos Gryffindor.

"Eu volto!" ele exclamou para eles. E depois, saiu apressadamente daquela sala.

* * *

Teddy voltou àquela sala, não uma, nem duas, mas mais três vezes. Os seus pais lá estavam, sempre. E ele ficava sentado, durante horas, a olhar para o espelho, feliz.

Até que, na quinta noite em que lá voltou…

"Então, Teddy, aqui de novo?"

Sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Olhou para trás e, sentada numa das secretárias, que tinham aparecido Teddy sabia lá de onde, estava Minerva McGonagall, a directora de Hogwarts.

"Eu… pois… estou… sim!"

A professora de Transfiguração anuiu.

"Portanto, tu, como centenas de outros antes de ti, descobriste as maravilhas do espelho dos invisíveis."

Teddy ficou calado. Então, esse é que era o nome do espelho… Apropriado, sem dúvida.

"Certamente já entendeste o que ele faz… Mostra-nos o mais profundo e intenso desejo que reside no nosso coração. A ti, mostra-te os teus pais, com os quais nunca conviveste. A muitos outros, mostra aquilo que mais querem. Mas que, muito raramente, conseguem ter."

"O espelho vai ser transportado para outro local, Teddy. E peço-te que não voltes a procurá-lo. Agora, porque não voltas para o teu quarto e dormes um pouco?"

Teddy anuiu. Não valia a pena discutir com a directora, depois de tudo o que ela acabara de dizer. Entendera perfeitamente. E só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Olhou uma última vez para o espelho.

Lá estavam os seus pais. De uma certa forma, despediu-se deles.

Não voltaria a procurar o espelho, não iria viver para sempre na ilusão deste desejo tão intenso do seu coração.

Depois, saiu da sala e não mais olhou para trás.

_Fim_


End file.
